


All Good Bro

by youjokebut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? i mean technically, Humiliation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sexting, Voyeurism, awkward sexting, two grumpy dudes bad at texting, while also trying to be good at texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjokebut/pseuds/youjokebut
Summary: Gabe accidentally texts the wrong person. Jack doesn't mind.





	All Good Bro

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote any r76 yet and i really love them! so here's my contribution. this was entirely based off this image: https://78.media.tumblr.com/32e4a398fe0874cff09a3a6b89e532bd/tumblr_ob1ka38cSw1vw7wb9o1_540.jpg and when i saw it i immediately thought of them
> 
> i feel like these two grumpy men would be just god fucking awful at sexting. also before anyone says anything, those typos are intentional! enjoy!!

_\- after that, ill suck your soft dick into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard_

Gabe Reyes set down his phone, taking another sip from the flask before setting it down on his cluttered bedside table. The languid stroking of his cock slowed as he glanced up at the silent television. He scoffed; yet another story covering the latest tragedy in Cairo. The reporters’ mouth moved quickly, gesturing to the ruins behind her. Her eyebrows were drawn together in fake sympathy as she interviewed an elderly woman. Gabe rolled his eyes when she turned to the camera in mock surprise at something the woman said.

He groaned, picking up the pace of his hand. The conversation between him, Jack, and Ana was inevitable now. Ana would be justifiably devastated, but attempt to hide it behind her predictable ravenous anger. Morrison would demand for action, start making bull-headed, passionate plans-of-actions that Gabe would have to squander. Times being the way they were, he didn’t have time to play the good guy. Something he hoped his comrades would appreciate.

He knew Ana would understand, but Jack…there was no telling how he would react.

Shuddering, his thumb unconsciously smoothed some pre-cum down the length of his shaft. He decided it would be for the best if he thought about _anything_ other than Morrison at a time like this.

That reminded him; he had been messaging a stranger he’d found randomly on a dating app. The perfect distraction. He picked up his phone, frowning upon realizing there was still no reply. Unlocking his phone, his breath caught in his throat.

That contact name wasn’t “Big Dick #2”. No, that _definitely_ read “Morrison”.

He yanked his hand off his dick, using both thumbs to type a quick, concise and hopefully believable message.

\- _oh shit bro wrong chat_

He was absolutely mortified, staring at contact name, slack-jawed. He considered turning off his phone or possibly cutting out the middle man and just chucking it directly out his window. Before he could follow through, though, there was a reply.

\- _All good bro_

Dropping his phone onto his lap, he covered both his face with both of his hands and resisted the urge to scream. He could only imagine the man’s face when he saw him tomorrow. God, could this get any more humiliating? He tensed, feeling the cursed phone vibrate against his thigh. He peeked through the gaps between his fingers, reading the incoming message.

\- _Go on_

Apparently, it could and did get worse.

He glowered venomously at the blue message bubble; he couldn’t help but imagine the shit-eating grin that just _had_ to be on the other man’s face. An embarrassing tinge of arousal shot straight to his cock at the thought. He grabbed his bedspread and shoved it between his thighs.

\- _ha-ha ok, very funny. i swear it was an accident ok? can we just forget abt it?_

\- _Yeah, I get it. Like I said, it’s all good. Now,_ go on

Gabe raised a skeptical brow. He read over the messages once, twice, three times, just for good measure. His hand idly hovered over his still achingly hard dick, before settling comfortably atop it. But he didn’t move, apprehensive.

He quickly typed out a one-handed response.

\- _cut it out. im serious, jack_

This response took a little longer. A bubble popped up, then disappeared. Showed up again, then vanished. Gabe clicked his tongue impatiently, chest tightening in anticipation anytime it appeared.

While he waited, he let his mind wander. Jack was a capable man, he supposed. They had been associates during the war, but hadn’t really formed a true friendship until they joined Overwatch. Despite their rocky start, they had become fast friends. Jack put him in a position of power that the higher ups didn’t – any decision he made, he ran by Gabe, out of sheer respect for him. He was smart, passionate, and he was one of the few that stood up to Gabe. He also had one of the most infectious laughs he’d ever heard.

Really, his eventual attraction should have been obvious from the beginning.

He never thought it would be mutual, though.

His phone vibrated.

_\- Me too, Gabe._

The hand on his cock started moving ever so slightly.

\- _If you’re ok with that, of course_

He dismissed the tightness in his chest the best he could.

His thumb hovered over the keys, shaking slightly from the strain of holding his phone one handed. He shoved away the blanket, leaned against the back wall, and took his cock in his hand. He started stroking, slowly. He closed his eyes.

He imagined Morrison above him, his strong, calloused hands around his cock. He took a stuttered breath, when he pictured Jack, shirtless and grinning up at him. Scars covered his chest, arms, and legs. Gabe imagined worshipping each and every single one of them, peppering them with soft kisses and licks. Freckles littered his shoulders and his ruddy cheeks; as Gabe grinded tenderly into him, the other man’s entire body would flush a vibrant red. He would shut his eyes anytime Gabe would hit his prostate, moaning and rocking back against him. When he would ask him what he wanted, Jack would stutter out his name along with a choked ‘please’ and ‘more’.

Persistent buzzing on his chest brought him back to reality. He huffed exasperatedly, picking it up and unlocking it. Awaiting him were a slew of messages, all left in only two minutes.

\- _Sorry, if I pushed you, I didn’t mean to_

\- _That wasn’t meant for me and I shouldn’t have made it my business_

\- _I’m sorry_

\- _How about we just don’t talk about this anymore? I’m sorry_

\- _You don’t have to respond_

- _But if you could that’d be cool_

\- _Just want to know if we’re cool_

Gabe smirked, chuckling quietly.

\- _nah nah ur fine bro. i was just thinking about u_

The response was instantaneous

_\- You want to tell me about it?_

He swallowed thickly, hand stilled on his cock. He stared at the small screen, sitting up carefully. He held him phone with both hands, racking his brain to try to think of something to say. He was smooth, cool, _slick_ but at this very moment nothing came to mind. This was his partner-in-crime, his comrade, his _boss_. What the hell are you supposed to say someone like that?

Finally, he decided on:

\- _yeah_

When he didn’t type anything else, Morrison responded.

\- _You’re bad at this_

Gabe bristled.

_\- yeah well it’s not easy sexting with someone like u_

With anyone else, he would’ve expected no response, or at least a delayed one. Anyone else probably would’ve been offended, or at least annoyed at his ability to be unapologetically blunt. But this was Jack Morrison.

\- _Just pretend I’m not me then_

 _I don’t want to_ , he thought. The realization was accompanied by a tell-tale chest constriction. He wanted the person on the other end to be Jack. He didn’t want anyone else _but_ Jack. However, he had a sinking feeling that this wasn’t time or the medium of conversation to reveal such a confession. So, instead, he lied.

\- _if u must know i thought about fucking that pretty ass so hard ur sore for weeks_

Morrison opened his message, but didn’t initially respond. Gabe stared at his phone and tapped his leg anxiously, wondering if he had gone too far. After several minutes, though, Jack replied with something that he had never expected to receive.

\- _You mean this one?_

Gabe nearly dropped his phone directly onto his crotch upon seeing the picture attached.

It was a mirrored image of Jack sprawled out, ass in the air and pointed at the camera. His face wasn’t visible, but he could see a tuff of blonde hair sticking out from behind his right shoulder. Deep, healed scars painted his backside, ran down his thighs and calves. His asshole was on full display, hairy, brown, and puckered. He recognized the surface he laid on was his bedroom floor, meaning the mirror must’ve been the one hanging on his door. Morrison was quite literally on his knees for him.

Before he knew it, his hand was wrapped around his dick again.

\- _Please fucking answer, this took a lot of effort_

He snorted, replying quickly.

\- _very much appreciated. u look ready to be fucked_

He winced, but pressed send anyway. Not his most subtle of messages.

\- _Send some pictures_

Now, he didn’t expect that. Still, he obliged. He opened his camera, angling it directly above his dick. He held onto it, keeping it upright and angled appropriately. He glanced over the first picture, and took a couple more for good measure. He then decided on one and sent it.

\- _Your cock is a lot bigger than I’ve imagined it_

Gabe’s breath caught in his throat. Had he thought about it before?

_\- I bet it’d feel amazing inside me. Fill me up really good_

He was _very_ aware that he was panting now, palming at his dick desperately. Groaning, he opened the picture of him again, imagining Jack down on his hands and knees. He would rock back against it, tightening around it hopelessly as he thrust into him at a punishing pace. He would slap the meat of his firm ass, grabbing his hips and massaging his fingertips into his muscle. Jack would shudder beneath him, beg him to fuck him harder.

\- _can u sedn a pic of ur face_

It took him a bit longer to type out, still thrusting into his hand at a frantic pace. Jack opened his message immediately, and started typing. Gabe closed his eyes, attempting to keep his release at bay for just a couple moments longer. Finally, Jack replied with what he asked.

\- _Send one to_

Jack’s face was the main attraction; his lids hooded, a small smirk on his face. A gorgeous blush was spread across his freckled cheeks, a sliver of white teeth peeking out from his thin lips. His blue eyes stared up at him with a mixture of amusement and lust. It truly was a sight to behold.

As Gabe’s eyes traveled lower, he noticed the other man’s erect, leaking cock in his hand.

He came hard into his hand, Jack’s name on his lips.

After a couple minutes of collecting himself, he snapped a picture of himself. He grinned at the camera, making sure the aftermath was in plain sight. At the last minute, he decided to also add thumbs up. There was a lull between conversation before Jack finally replied.

_\- Just came. Can I save the last picture? I liked it_

\- _I can cut out the lower half_

Gabe laughed incredulously to himself.

\- _yeah go ahead. im saving urs_

\- _Good_

\- _see u tmrw, idiot_

\- _Yeah, all right. See ya_

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! thanks for reading lemme know if you liked it


End file.
